custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Skorpi (Schlacht der Toa)
Super Profil! Auch gute Waffenauswahl! Hoffe das du dich diesmal in deiner Geschichte am Leben lässt! ;-) --Jadekaiser 15:14, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Weiß noch nicht. Bald werden manche Toa des Rates sterben. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:19, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da haben unsere Geheimen Räte ziemliches gemeinsam. Auch mein Rat hatte Blut gezollt! --Jadekaiser 15:22, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe sie mir ausgesucht, wer stirbt: *Takafu *Lhikan *Naho Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:23, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Warum Takafu? Hast du schon mein neues Schreibwerk angesehen? Wie gefällt dir dein erster Auftritt darin? --Jadekaiser 15:25, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Weil mir das zu viele Toa wurden, da müssen drei wichtige aussortiert werden. Leider auch Takafu. Deine neue Geschichte konnte ich noch nicht lesen, ich bin froh, dass ich meine weiterschreiben kann. Werde sie aber auch lesen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:28, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bezüglich Takafus ableben! Dein Scorpi in meiner Geschichte wird dennoch am Leben bleiben. --Jadekaiser 15:25, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich möchte hauptsächlich euch, Kailani, Bima und dich, am leben lassen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 16:21, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das ist echt Nett! Danke! --Jadekaiser 16:26, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Pakarari Mistika ist ein hammer Kannohi. Sie erinnert mich an mein Lieblingsmonster. --Jadekaiser 23:05, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mir eine neue Figur gebastelt, die ich bald hochladen werde. Ich bezwifle es, dass sie euch vom Farbschema her gefällt, nur mal, damit das hier klar ist... Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 12:23, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Figur sieht super aus! Schwarz und Rot passt super Zusammen. Benutze ich ja auch. --Jadekaiser 14:32, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Es ist mein Lieblingsfarschema. Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 14:33, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Super Figur! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:38, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe mal deinen Scorpi mit meinem Bima verglichen. Beide Figuren sind cool! Aber ich muss sagen das mein Bima doch etwas anders Ausgeschmückt ist als dein Scorpi, wodurch beide wieder Unikate sind! ;-P --Jadekaiser 21:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, dein Bima hat deinen Ausrüstungstypen, mein Skorpi hat meinen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:31, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe eine weitere Version von Skippy in ihr Profil getan. Bitte sag mir ob sie mit der Kiril von Dume endlich wie ein weiblicher Toa aussieht und ob die Figur so gut aussieht. --Jadekaiser 21:39, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe lange überlegt, vier Minuten, und kam auf die Kiril, weil sie besser zum Farbschema passt und weiblicher aussieht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:45, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für deine Bewertung. Also gut. Sie wird die Kiril als Hauptmaske behalten und ist die erste Toa von mir, die zwei Kanohi besitzt. Die Kiril (organische Echte Maske) und die Arthron als Helm. Kann man zwei Infoboxen nebeneinander setzen? |'Toa' Inika Jadek --Jadekaiser 21:56, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nur untereinander. Oder du erstellst dir selbst eine, die in der Mitte platziert ist, das wäre aber verdammt schwer... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:57, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ließ bitte mal Back conquest! 1 " Angels of the storm " Wie findest du die Geschichte? Ist sie Spannend? Ist die Brutalität so weit in Ordnung? Toa Inika Jadek --Jadekaiser 22:30, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC)